megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Pride
is the princess of Creamland (Brightland in the English anime) and the operator of KnightMan. Game History MegaMan Battle Network 2 She makes her first appearance in The Bedroom. She is the princess of Creamland, one of the first countries to go online. However, due to Creamland's small size, when bigger countries went online, Creamland was overshadowed and forgotten by the world. She attends a Official Netbattler conference, discussing the actions of Gospel. However, all the members present for the conference fell into a series of traps, including Lan, Chaud, and herself. She attempts to kill all of the attending Official Netbattlers and makes it seem as if she died in a trap, but it is later revealed that she set all the traps. After MegaMan defeats her Navi, KnightMan, she falls into one of her own traps and needs to go to the hospital. MegaMan Battle Network 5 In Battle Network 5, she joins Team Colonel after KnightMan goes berserk while harvesting MagnoMetal. She is dressed in clothes more suitable for travel. She is trying to bring Creamland back to it's former glory after the incident with Gospel and is mining Magnometal for that purpose. KnightMan goes out of control, and Lan and MegaMan stop him. She joins Team Colonel and helps them liberate the Oran Area. She participates in other battles and gives Lan an invitation to a party that she doesn't plan to attend. Her mind is taken over by the power of the Soul Server and attacks Lan, but returns to normal after it is destroyed. She joins Team Colonel in the attack on Nebula's base and returns to Creamland after the final battle. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Pride appears in two episodes of NT Warrior. She arrives in DenTech City, disguised as a boy to escape her staff who are looking for her after she ran away. She spends a whole day with Lan who is oblivious to her true identity, but find out later that she is a girl. They are attacked ShadowMan who was hired by Gospel to delete KnightMan, who was actually the Anti-Virus Program her country was developing, but KnightMan and MegaMan (in HeatGuts Style) manage to fight him off. She returns to Brightland later after an appearance on TV. She appears again when KnightMan goes out of control and is wrecking Brightland's security system. Lan and his friends manage to defeat KnightMan and return him to normal. Then they go on patrol and Glyde appears to turn against them and with MoltanicMan's help, he is restrained. Princess Pride hugs and kisses Lan for helping which makes Mayl jealous. But, it's actually MoltanicMan who has turned against them and breaks Brightland's security system so Darkland can break through. MoltanicMan is defeated by a combined MegaMan and KnightMan (through ElecTeam Style), managed to repair the security system, and the Darkland Navis are driven back with only seconds to spare. Rockman EXE Stream She later joins the Cross Fusion team and receives the "Crest of Duo". Later, Princess Pride goes to the beach along with Anetta, Maylu, World Three, and the Cross Fusion Members in episode 44. She and the Cross Fusion team fights against Asteroid Navi's, Nebula and Duo. After saving Earth from destruction, she goes back to Creamland. Rockman EXE Beast She later reappears with the Cross Fusion team to fight off the Zoanoroid armies. Trivia *Creamland (Brightland) in the anime is described as a northern island nation that is covered in ice for most of the year, which suggests it may be the Battle Network incarnation of Greenland. *Her name may be a pun on the movie or novel "The Princess Bride". *In her early development stages, as was revealed in the MegaMan Battle Network Official Complete Works, she was named Princess Tron. Her hairstyle even resembled that of Tron Bonne and was possibly supposed to be another Legends reference. Her name was scrapped for unknown reasons. *Princess Pride makes a cameo appearance in the Mega Man Gigamix story "Asteroid Blues". Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse Category:Females